Love is Death
by Inuyasha4ever1
Summary: The school is hosting a production of Shakespeares "Romeo and Juliet." May decides to audition. But will this play turn into something more....lifelike? Advanceshipping AshxMay. Slight Contestshipping and Pearlshipping.
1. Chapter 1

"I just got to do this!" May hurried down the school's hallways to the fine arts department. She wanted to be cast her school's production of _Romeo and Juliet. _May wasn't your typical average teenager. She liked to play sports and was obsessed with Japanese manga. In fact, she didn't have too many friends. She hoped that being in the play could help her social life.

She had reached the department. All she had to do was find where the sign up sheet was for auditions. She furiously looked around, like a cat hunting its prey.

"Where is that darn sign up sheet?" May asked herself. "I hope the spots aren't all filled up." Suddenly, one of her best friends, Misty, had just approached her.

"Hi May! What's up?" Misty asked her.

"I'm trying to find the sign up sheet for auditions for the school's production of _Romeo and Juliet_. I really want to be in it." May told her best friend.

"I was hoping to be in it too. But I don't want one of the main parts. I like to be out of the spotlight, you know?" Misty said to May. "Come on. Lets go find the sheet."

So May and Misty hunted for the signup sheet together. May finally found it after what seemed to be a never-ending search.

"I found it!" May cried happily.

"Sweet! Let's sign up!" Misty shrieked. They approached the list.

_Wonder which role I should audition for? _Maywondered.

"You should totally go for Juliet." Misty answered as if she had read her mind. "Your perfect for it!"

"You really think so?" May gave Misty a puzzled look.

"Yes. You would do great. I'll sign you up to audition for Juliet."

"Thanks so much Misty. I can always count on you." May smiled.

"It's no problem. I'm going to audition for the part of Romeo's mother." Misty signed them both up for the respective parts.

"There. We are all set!" Misty announced to May.

May gave Misty a high-five. "Awesome! Can't wait until the auditions!"

Meanwhile, a boy was heading for the fine arts department. He was kind of short for his age, had jet black hair that he never seemed to comb, wore a blue and yellow vest, and was wearing sweat pants.

_I really hope to get into this production of this significant play. _he thought. The boy, whose name was Ash, headed for the sign up sheet. _I want to play the part of Romeo. Or maybe Mercutio. I really don't care. _He approached the list. _Time to show the public what I'm made of! _He signed up.

May had just started to leave the department when she bumped into a boy. He looked around her age. _What's with his hair? Looks like a rodents nest._ she thought.

"Sorry!" both May and the boy said together. They then laughed at the irony of them both apologizing at the same time.

"Were you on your way to sign up to audition?" May asked the boy.

"Yeah. Were you just leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah. Ironic huh? We both want to be in the play. By the way, I'm May." She held out her hand.

"Hello, May. I'm Ash." he shook her hand then kissed it. May blushed.

"So, I'll see you later!" they both answered together. Ash laughed.

"It's almost if we can read each others minds."

"Yeah."

They both headed towards the opposite directions. Misty approached May.

"I saw everything!" she sang.

May turned red. "You….You did?"

Misty nodded. "Yes. Was that guy signing up to audition?"

May nodded back. "Yeah. Kind of weird, right?"

"What do you mean, weird?"

"I mean, when I introduced myself, I held out my hand. When he took it, he kissed it." May's cheeks blushed pink.

Misty teased her friend. "Maybe it was his way of introducing himself. You like him don't you?"

"Shut up! I barely even know him!" May yelled.

Misty sighed. "If you say so." The bell rang. "Must be the bell for next period. I'll see you later." She left towards the gym. May sighed happily. _He was nice. Maybe we'll run into each other. _She went to her science class.

_I know this chapter was short, as all of my chapters are. Please review. . _


	2. Science knows all

May had just arrived in science when the bell rang. Everyone took their seats. Their teacher had just entered the room.

"Class, today we have a new student. He just transferred from another science class. Please make him feel welcome." he motioned his hand to the door. Someone opened the door. May gasped. Ash was standing there. He was in her science class! _Well, I guess wishes can come true. _

"You can sit next to May." the teacher told Ash. He motioned his hand towards the empty seat next to her. Ash made his way towards the seat.

"Hi May!" Ash smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Hey! How did you get transferred here?" she asked him. Ash leaned in to whisper to her.

"Didn't get along with the teacher. This was the only class that had space open. Didn't expect to see you here." he smiled again.

"Me neither. I know the feeling of not getting along with someone. That happened to me long ago." May frowned.

"What happened." Ash asked her. He took her hands. "Let it all out."

May blushed but continued. "You see, I had a boyfriend named Drew. At first things were going well, but then he became pushy. I mean really pushy. I couldn't even see my friends without him asking who I was going to hang out with. So I broke up with him."

"Wow, I'm really sorry that I stirred up such painful memories." Ash told her with compassion.

"Its ok. You didn't know." May smiled. "I'm over him anyway."

"Ok students! Time for our lab! Get into pairs!" the teacher stated to the class.

_Should I ask Ash to be my partner? I mean, I don't know him too well. _May wondered. She took a breath and came clean.

"Ash, do you want to be my partner?" May asked with puppy eyes.

Ash just chuckled. "Sure! If you keep making dog faces!" He winked. May's heart started to beat faster. _Hope I don't get a heart attack. _

--

The students had just entered the lab. The teacher was busy writing directions on the board.

"Ok, today you will be dissecting a frog." he announced to the students. The class cheered. May just shivered.

"You ok?" Ash asked May.

"Yeah. I'm just not a big fan of dissecting a frog." May laughed.

"Ok students, get your equipment and get to work! Instructions are on the board!" he went to his desk and started to grade papers.

"I'll get the equipment, you get the frog." May told her partner.

"Ok. Is little May afraid of a frog?" Ash teased her.

May giggled. "I guess it is true."

--

May had just gotten the last of the equipment and placed it on the table. She waited for Ash to return with the frog.

"Where is he?" she asked herself. She strummed her fingers on the table. Her face turned red not from a blush, but from anger. After what seemed to be an eternity, he finally returned with the dead frog.

"Where have you been?!" May angrily whispered.

"It was really crowded up there, as everyone wanted a frog that didn't smell. I finally got one in the end. I apologize for the long wait." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on. This frog isn't going to dissect itself you know!"

May smiled. "Your right. Let's get to work." They shook hands and began the process of pinning down the skin of the frog. Countless times their hands touched when they both reached for a tool. Ash dissected the frog, May answered the questions on a worksheet that was given to each pair.

"Hey Ash? Where is the frog's liver?" she asked him.

"I think its under the stomach. I can't really tell." He started to look for the liver. Twice he had to wash his hands since he wasn't wearing any gloves. He finally found it where he predicted it would be.

"Found it! It was under the stomach!" Ash told May.

"Thanks for that. That was the answer to the question I was working on." May filled in the worksheet. As soon as she was done with it, the bell rang. School was over. The students cheered.

"Give me your worksheets. Just a reminder, auditions for the school play start tomorrow so be prepared!" he opened the door to let everyone else out.

--

Ash and May decided to walk home. That way they can get to know each other better.

"So, May, tell me about yourself." He smiled his Oh-I'm-going-to-get-a-girl smile.

"I was raised in the Hoenn region then moved here cause of my dad's job transfer. So far I don't have many friends but I'm used to it. I like to play sports and read manga. I have a brother named Max. He drives me crazy." May giggled. "Your turn."

Ash started to tell her his life's story. "I've lived here all my life. Like you, I had a girlfriend before. Her name is Dawn. We were happy. But then she met a boy named Kenny. She started to spend more time with him than me. After that, we began to argue more than usual. She suggested that we brake up. We did, but we are still friends. I'm into music and theater. I hope to be an actor/musician someday."

May gasped. "I never knew we had so much in common before. I think we could be friends. Buds?" She held out her hand. Ash smiled.

"The best." He shook her hand. Two little blushes appeared on May's cheeks. May's house was spotted.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" May yelled as she entered her home.

"Looking forward to it!" Ash yelled back as he continued his walk home. May watched him disappear from view.

_Yes! My second friend at school!_ May leaped in the air. _Can't wait until tomorrow! _She entered the house, looking forward to a new day.

_Please review. _


	3. A proposal

It was night. May's family were sitting at the table, eating. While her family was busy talking about their day, May was upstairs in her room, rehearsing for the audition. She had to memorize an entire monologue, get into character, and keep telling herself not to be nervous. She was also wondering which role Ash was trying out for. May had only knew him for a day, and already she considered him her best friend. _Ash is a very nice guy. _May thought. _I wonder what else he's interested in. I should ask him. _

After what seemed to be eternity, May finally went to bed after reminding Max not to drink out of the toilet bowl. But she couldn't sleep. Her mind was too focused on the audition and Ash. Ash. Just saying his name in her mind made her blush. _What in the world? Why do I keep blushing? Do I like-like him? That's nonsense. I haven't known him for too long. Just thinking his name makes my heart beat faster. I better get to sleep. _After saying his name one more time to herself, May fell asleep.

--

May got up early the next morning. She was still nervous about the audition, but who wouldn't be? She headed downstairs after taking a shower and brushing her hair. Sitting on the couch was her mom, Caroline.

"Morning, May. Why are you up so early?" she asked her daughter.

"I just felt like getting up earlier. That's all. The auditions are today so I'll be home later than usual." May grabbed a banana and, while eating, sat down next to her mother.

"How exciting! Which play are you auditioning for?" Caroline asked.

"Its Shakespeare's _**Romeo and Juliet**_. I'm trying out for Juliet. But if I don't get the part, who cares right?" May tried to keep calm, but she was still worried.

"Right. If you don't make it, then the school doesn't know what they are missing." She hugged her daughter. "Just do the best you can."

May grinned. "Your right mom. I'm going to give it all I got!"

"That's my May." Caroline started to cook breakfast for the rest of the family. "Just don't be a sore loser."

"Ok mom. Don't worry." The clock struck seven. "I better head off to school." May started to head towards the door.

"Take care dear." her mother opened the door for her.

"Thanks mom. Bye!" May walked off into the fog.

_My May. She seemed worried when I talked to her. _Caroline sighed and went upstairs to wake up Max.

--

May had just left the house when Ash came running up to her. He was wearing the same outfit from yesterday.

"Ash, is that the same outfit you were wearing yesterday?" she asked.

"No. It looks like it though. I got tons of the same shirts and pants." Ash laughed. "I guess I'm very stubborn about what I wear."

"Guess so." May giggled.

"Want to walk to school together?" Ash asked May.

"Sure." May replied, blushing. They started to walk.

"Did you get your homework done?" May asked Ash, trying to start a conversation.

Ash chuckled. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I? I'm not some lazy jerk who just goes out on dates."

May laughed. "Your so funny!"

"I try to be." Ash playfully replied. "So, the auditions are this afternoon. Are you nervous?" he put his hand on her shoulder. May blushed blood red.

"A little. I do want to be in the play, but if I can't, then they don't know what their missing." May smiled and looked at Ash in the eyes. His dark brown eyes. Just looking at him at all made her turn red. Ash noticed this and was worried.

"You ok? Almost every time I talk to you, your face turns red. Are you sick?" he asked her.

"No I'm fine. Its just hot out today." May lied. _Girl! Quit blushing every time he talks to you or gives you a handshake! _

"If you say so." Ash responded, not convinced. They continued to walk in silence, until they caught sight of the school. "There's the school! Come on. Lets get today over with." He smiled and grabbed May by the arm. Ash dragged her to the school, occasionally bumping into other students. When they reached the main hall, they parted ways, looking forward to the audition.

--

"Ash, please be more careful next time!" May pleaded with Ash while heading towards the auditorium after school.

"Ok ok. I will be more careful. No need to worry." Ash reassured May.

"I still worry." May told him. Ash was staring off into space, completely oblivious to the surroundings. _May is a very sweet girl. We should get together this weekend._ So Ash took a deep breath and came clean.

"May, do you like adventure/comedy movies?" he inquired.

"Yeah." May said while reading her manga book. _This is very sudden. I don't know what is going to happen._

"Well, the movie _**Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull**_ is playing in theaters right now. Want to go see it with me this Saturday?" Ash put his hands on her shoulders. "It will be fun. Trust me."

May's cheeks turned to scarlet. _Is he asking me out on a date?_ "I would love to see it. I read that its pretty funny."

"Great! I'll pick you up at around six o'clock on Saturday." Ash immediately wrote down in his planner to pick her up. He forgot things easily. They continued to walk towards the auditorium, occasionally stopping to say hi to other students heading home.

"Well, this is it. Are you ready?" Ash could tell that May was nervous. He gave her a friendly hug. "Don't worry, it will be fine."

May could feel her heart pounding. Her cheeks turned bright red as a result of the hug. But, to her surprise, she immediately felt better and returned the hug.

"Thanks Ash. You always make me feel better." May smiled.

"Just helping a friend." Ash winked at her. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on. The audition won't wait for us you know!"

With that being said, they entered the auditorium.

_I'm so sorry for the late update. My b-day was on Sunday and I was lazy. Please review. _


	4. The Audition

The auditorium was filled with students, hoping that they could eventually be a part of the school's history. On one side of the room were the jocks. On another, the preps. The auditorium wasn't very large. However, there were more than enough seats. If every seat was filled, the whole room would be packed. But fortunately no one was sitting down. Students were just wandering around the room, talking and gossiping about the latest trends. And this pissed off the theater arts director. She was wearing what a typical director would wear, a leather jacket and a French barrette.

"All right, students, everyone auditioning for the part of Romeo come to the stage at once!" The director took her seat in front of the stage.

"Ash, do your best!" May encouraged him. "No matter what."

Ash smiled. "Thanks May. Hope you do well too, later on." He gave her a wink before heading to the stage. May's face turned pink.

Ash and the others lined up on the stage. One by one each boy read a line from the famous balcony scene. As Ash's turn approached, he started to panic. _Ok, Ok. Nothing to worry about. Just do slow, deep breaths. _So he took some deep breaths. After a few minutes, which seemed like eternity to Ash, it was his turn.

"Ketchum, Ash! Action!" the director screamed at him. _She could at least not yell for me to start. _So he took one last deep breath, and began.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?

It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon." Ash tried to talk in an Old-English accent to get into character. It seemed to be working. The director was looking at Ash in an approving manner. _I think we found our Romeo. _She smiled.

--

The last of the boys auditioning for Romeo had just left the auditorium. The students who auditioned for minor roles had already left. The only students who remained were those auditioning for Juliet. Ash had stayed behind to watch and take May home after her audition. Of course, May started to fret. _Oh God. What if I don't get picked! Then I won't be able to see Ash. _She slapped herself in the face. _May! _her conscience yelled at her. _Don't focus on that boy! Only worry about yourself! Now go out there and do the best you can! _Wiping her face to remove any trace of tears, she bravely headed for the stage. Fortunately, not many girls were auditioning for Juliet, so she didn't have to wait too long.

One by one each girl tried to win the director's approval. Most of them did very well. Some did better than others. After what seemed to be forever, it was finally May's turn.

"Maple, May! Walk to the center of the stage, and begin!" the director screamed again. _Why does she have to yell all the time? _May wondered as she walked towards center stage. _Oh well. Time to show her and Ash what I'm made of! _A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. After remembering Ash's encouragement from before, she began.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing, just to listen to May. The director observed May closely, nodding and smiling in approval. _Miss Maple. I think you have what it takes to be a real star!_

_--_

May spent the next couple of days wondering if she got the part. She was also thinking about going to the movies with Ash on Saturday. It was Friday. _The movie is tomorrow. I'm wondering if this is Ash's way of asking someone out on a date. _She suddenly spotted Ash near the library. She waved to him. He waved back. Instantly, May's heart began to beat faster and her stomach tightened. _What in the world? Must be some sort of bug that's going around. _She ran up to him.

"Hey Ash! Great job yesterday at the auditions!" May said happily.

Ash took of his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "Thanks. But you were the best out of all the girls who tried out for Juliet. I think you made it." May blushed a deep shade of red. Ash noticed her face turning red and immediately felt her forehead. Of course, this only made her blush harder.

"Are you ok? You don't seem to have a fever. Are you hot?" he asked her in a worried tone.

"Y-Yeah. I'm just hot. They really need to get air conditioners in this place don't they?" May knew she was lying, but she didn't know why she blushed in the first place. _Is it possible that I like-like Ash after all? _she wondered.

"If you say so." he replied, not convinced. He suspected that she wasn't telling the truth, but decided not to question her any further. So Ash changed the subject. "Can't believe its already Friday. Tomorrow is the movie. You excited?"

"Yes! I am. I've seen trailers for it on TV a lot lately. It looks funny." May happily stated. "Thanks for inviting me to go with you."

"Its my pleasure, Lady May." Ash grabbed her arm. "Come on. Let's see if the results are posted." He started to drag May down to the fine arts department.

"Ash! I'm going to be late for my next class! Please let me go." She started to pry Ash's arm off of her. But to her surprise, his grip was unusually strong. _Might as well go with him, seeing that he won't let go of me. _

--

When they finally reached the drama classroom, most of the students were already leaving to go to class. Some were joyful and happy. Others were disappointed and in tears. May spotted her friend Misty examining the list. Misty turned around to find her friend running up to her.

"Hey Misty!" May gave her friend a high-five.

Misty smiled and gave her best friend a hug. "Hi May! Guess what! I know who got in the play!"

Ash and May's ears perked up. "You do?" they asked together.

"Yeah! Come on!" Misty dragged the duo over to the list. They examined the list. "I got the part of Romeo's mother!" Misty announced to the world.

"Congrats Misty!" May smiled. She continued to examine the list. When she reached Romeo and Juliet's names, May screamed. "No way…"

_Cliff hanger! And a major one too! I'm so sorry for the really late update. My computer crashed and I couldn't work on any fanfic for about five days. But I'm back! Please review D_


End file.
